Starfleet Headquarters
Starfleet Headquarters is the complex of buildings located on Earth from which the Federation Starfleet is administrated by Starfleet Command. Overview Headquarters' grounds encompasses territory adjacent to the City of San Francisco on either side of the Golden Gate Bridge. The term can also apply to one specific building in the complex from which central decisions are made. ( , ) Its courtyards featured sculpted boxwoods, and the Thomas Jefferson Rose Garden. ( }}) The Starfleet Headquarters complex was also home of Starfleet Medical Headquarters and the Tucker Memorial Building. ( ) :Starfleet Headquarters is referred to as "Comm Central" ("Command Central") in the . History .]] The Headquarters complex was originally built as the command center of the United Earth Starfleet in the early 22nd century on what was previously a portion of Golden Gate National Recreation Area in Marin County, overlooking Horseshoe Bay. After the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, the site was used for the Federation Starfleet. By the 2270s, the headquarters expanded to the Presidio, an ancient military post on the southern side of the Golden Gate where it included an air tram station. The main building was built from lunar rock and glass. ( , ; ) Notable events In 2286, Federation President Hiram Roth attempted to coordinate disaster relief from Starfleet Headquarters as the Cetacean Probe inadvertently caused extensive damage to Earth's infrastructure and environment during its search for the extinct humpback whale species. It was from Starfleet Headquarters that the President issued a planetary distress call, warning all ships away from Earth. ( ) Janice Rand served as a communications officer at Headquarters that year while she cared for Demora Sulu, the teenaged daughter of Hikaru Sulu. ( ) In 2293, a memorial service for James T. Kirk was scheduled to take place at Headquarters, but when news was received at the sheer number of mourners that would attend the service, it was moved to the grounds of Starfleet Academy. ( ) In 2364, Starfleet Headquarters was infiltrated by the Bluegills, who seized control of many of Starfleet Command's high-ranking admirals until Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker of Earth exposed the conspiracy and killed the parasite spawnmother. ( ) In early 2371, media relations liaison, Commander Nicholas Minecci, gave a press briefing after Starfleet had lost contact with the . ( ) In 2372, Admiral James Leyton replaced many key officers at Starfleet Headquarters with those loyal to him as part of his attempted military coup. He planed on ruling the Federation from Headquarters; unfortunately for him, his plans were exposed, and he turned himself in to Starfleet Security in Headquarters to be court-martialed. ( }}) In 2374, the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters were the site of an anti-war peace rally at which the keynote speaker was Tomas Roeder; it was attended by Federation Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko and Cardassian exile Elim Garak. Unfortunately, the rally became violent due to the presence of political extremists within the crowds. That same week, Headquarters hosted a conference of leaders from the Federation Starfleet, Klingon Defense Force, Romulan Imperial Fleet, and Cardassian government-in-exile in order to coordinate upcoming battle campaigns. ( ) In late 2375, during the Dominion War, Starfleet Headquarters was attacked by the Breen Confederacy. Buildings were badly damaged, including the historic Golden Gate Bridge, and many people were killed. ( ) Kelvin timeline In 2259 of the Kelvin timeline, a meeting was held in the Daystrom Conference Room to discuss the bombing of the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London carried out by Commander John Harrison. However, the meeting was attacked by Harrison, who was able to kill all the attendees with his jumpship except Admiral , Commander , and . Harrison was then forced to abandon his ship and escape to Qo'nos's Ketha Province.( ) Following the Battle of Luna, Harrison, who revealed himself to be Khan Noonien Singh, attempted to direct the into Starfleet Headquarters but failed.( ) Layout * 68th Floor: Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet's Office: ** Admiral Heihachiro Nogura (2270-?) * 67th Floor: Departmental Heads Offices: ** Vice Admiral Lori Ciana (?-2273) * 66th Floor: Departmental Offices: ** Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (2270-2273) * 40th Floor: Admiralty Offices: ** Admiral Lance Cartwright (?-2287-?) * Daystrom Conference Room External links * Category:Starfleet Category:Earth landmarks